


Stepping Into Starlight

by LadyDrace



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: First Time, M/M, Nudity, Poetic, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak sits in the shadows and watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepping Into Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Prelocandkanar. Thank you, darling!

”Should I turn on the lights?” came the quiet inquiry.

Garak leaned back in his comfortable chair and relaxed. ”No, that won't be necessary. Just stay close to the window.”

The shine of the stars and some light from other areas of the station was not enough to illuminate the room, but it was enough for Garak to admire the figure shyly disrobing by the eye shaped porthole.

Garak grumbled with pleasure as the hideous uniform was finally out of his sight on the dark floor, quickly followed by the remaining articles of clothing keeping Garak's curiosity at bay. But finally - oh, finally - Julian was his to admire.

The inadequate lighting cast the most exquisite shadows and almost made it seem like Cardassian ridges were shimmering in and out of existence here and there on Julian's body. He turned slowly, carefully, giving his observer plenty of time to absorb everything. He even lifted his arms over his head and swayed gently, as if to sultry music, while Garak looked his fill from his dark corner.

Julian was so thin. Despite his shocking intake of nourishment, none of it seemed to stick. But here in the half-lighting, even his harsher angles were softened and caressed, as if Garak was already exploring with his hands. Later. That was for later.

As Julian turned again, his profile was put in relief for just a moment and even though he still seemed nervous, there was also a smile on his lips. He liked this. Putting himself thus on display. Garak recognized the confidence behind the movements, the little tells, all communicating that here was a man who knew he was good looking.

Not that he seemed vain in the traditional sense. Merely comfortable in his skin and assured that he would not be rejected. He was right. Garak could no more send Julian away now than become an honest man. Not so far into the game.

The shadows licked down Julian's spine, underlining the bend and twist of his torso. Other shadows lurked under the edges of his shoulder blades, at the jut of his hip, under his buttocks and behind the knees. The shifting light chased the shadows from hiding place to hiding place, never truly catching up and expelling the flattering darkness. Just as Garak liked it best.

He was a creature of shadow and it seemed only fitting that the shadows which had been so generous to him over the course of his life should have the first taste of Julian's graceful movements.

Suddenly, there was a blast of color, as the worm hole opened to allow passage into another world. Garak couldn't usually see the portal from his quarters, but the light was mirrored back to him from various reflective surfaces all over the station. Julian seemed to almost bask in the sudden increase of illumination, making his skin shine with different hues. Purple, pink, blue and green, dappled like rays of sunlight through the cover of trees.

Just as the swirl of colors faded, a hand was extended to Garak, as if the shadows themselves were reaching out to him, seeking sanctuary from the powers of brightness.

”Join me?”

Garak hesitated only briefly before stepping into the starlight.

End.


End file.
